Imaginary Foods
by midnightdisaster95
Summary: Two people. An empty fro-yo cup. A banana peel. And a game of Imaginary Foods.


AU: Ha, knew I wouldn't be able to keep away from this thing for more than 2 weeks. Thank you for all your lovely reviews for _Asking Out Sonny Munroe, _they were all so glowing and wonderful, and I had so many alerts on it being labeled Favorite Story! :D Thank you so much!

So I've just started this multi-chap, not exactly sure how long I'm going to make this thing. Don't expect too much Channy romance other than a little here and there, because I'm focusing on the humor here. Please give me some suggestions, my desire to write is so much more than my actual ideas, so yeah, I'm gonna be in trouble soon if a full batch of ideas don't come trickling in. Writer's block! Also PM/include in your review your favorite foods/ fruits, so that I can write them in and I'll credit you! Oh yes! This is dedicated to ListeningToTheRadio, for being so nice to me and PMing me! (: Can't wait to see your (upcoming?) story! And don't stop PMing me! :D Without further ado, here is _Imaginary Foods!_

Summary: Two people. An empty fro-yo cup. A banana peel. And a game of Imaginary Foods.

Disclaimer: Owning SWAC would be a dream come true, really.

It was a hot day, and Sonny Munroe was scooping the yummy contents of her mango fro-yo. Of course, the real thing would have been better, but hey, it was a hot day.

Chad Dylan Cooper was eating a banana on this fine day. He hadn't been able to stop eating bananas since that day he grabbed the banana from Sonny, but they were good for digestion, so who was complaining? Plus, as the greatest actor of his generation, he supposed that he also needed the smoothest bowels of his generation anyway. He smirked at his banana and took another bite.

Sonny frowned at her emptying fro-yo cup. She wanted more, and on hot California days like this, one just wasn't enough. She dug her hand into her pocket to dig around for spare change, but found none. _Oh yeah, I left my wallet in my dressing room, and Tawni locked it when she went off for her shopping trip. Which will end… Darn._ _Why is it her off day today? _She gave an inward groan. She looked around the commissary. Surely there was someone she could borrow one dollar and ninety nine cents from…

Chad Dylan Cooper reached the stub of his banana. He sighed, and looked for a bin to throw it into. Today, however, he couldn't find one. He gave a grunt of dissatisfaction. Perhaps he ought to put some money into setting up the Chad Dylan Cooper Bin Foundation, and there would be a bin every 10 metres throughout Los Angeles. You'd never feel the need to litter again!

He looked sadly at his banana peel. One banana wasn't enough. He wanted more. He had heard of overdose of potassium though, and had heard that it was toxic in large amounts… He mentally racked his memory (yes, Chad Dylan Cooper has photographic memory) and and had a vague memory of an obsessive female fan that had sent him bananas everyday… Or maybe that was just a figment of his imagination. Turns out there were no entry on toxic bananas in the memory vault of Chad Dylan Cooper. Ah well. A banana in the commissary only cost sixty-nine cents. And the banana better not give him toxic poisoning, if not he'd get Chad Dylan Cooper Prosecutors to sue. Or maybe he'd get that Sally Jenson kid. No, CDC Prosecutors definitely came first. He quickly stuffed the banana peel into his pocket. It was gross, but at least he was cool enough to make it look cool.

Sonny was irritated. She'd encountered two kids from Mackenzie Falls (Thank goodness not Chad himself) and they both had very politely (yeah, right) declined to lend her a dollar and ninety-nine cents. Chastity had smiled pityingly and skipped off and arrived back with a steak. Then the guy who played Devon had just walked past her, his nose in the air. They were worse than Chad even, and that said a lot. Speaking of Chad, she wondered where he was. Not that she cared or anything. Just that, normally he would be here annoying her by now. She sighed. She really wanted that mango fro-yo. She glared at the lady at the lunch counter who was stalking around the yoghurt machine. No way to get past her and besides that would be stealing. And Sonny Munroe didn't steal._ Darn my niceness! _Maybe encountering Chad wouldn't be such a bad idea, she was fairly sure that he would lend her a dollar and ninety-nine cents. Fairly sure. Chad could be… quite unpredictable.

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the commissary, head held high, ready to savor the sixty nine cent banana. He was so preoccupied with the thought of the delicious fruit; he didn't even notice Sonny sulking in the corner, or her brightened expression when he entered. He walked up to the lunch lady, ready to request a banana, and dug his hand in his pocket for spare change. Instead he felt… the banana peel. Disgusted, he picked it up and placed it on the counter. He smiled sheepishly at the lunch lady (who did not look amused) and tried feeling around in his pockets. Nothing. He'd left his wallet at home today, but he was sure he had a few dollars in spare change in his pocket. He felt around urgently, aware of the increasingly annoyed looking lunch lady whose gaze was starting to bore into him. Suddenly he felt something. A hole. _Darn!_ He nearly screamed. He tried smiling the Chad Dylan Cooper grin at her, but somehow, she was susceptible. He looked around nervously. Anyone he could borrow sixty-nine cents from? Chad Dylan Cooper did not borrow money. If anything, he extorted money. Anyone he could extort money from? He laid eyes on Sonny, sitting in a corner, who was looking at him curiously. He quickly motioned to her to come over. She narrowed her eyes, but walked over.

'What do you want, Chad?' she asked, confused.

Chad gritted his teeth. 'I need to extort money from you.'

Sonny nearly laughed, and her brown eyes sparkled. 'What a surprise! I was about to ask if I could extort money from you!' She smiled brightly.

The lunch lady observed their conversation with increasing irritation. That boy was taking too long with his purchase, and she was busy smoking today's minced-minced meat.

Chad frowned, though he could feel his resolve shaking a little. 'This isn't funny, Munroe! I need sixty-nine cents, stat.'

Sonny gave a helpless expression. 'I've got no money, on me, honest!'She turned out her pockets. All that fell out was a stick of cheddar bubblegum. She quickly picked it up and tried to hide it from view.

The lunch lady was now really annoyed. 'You two,' she pointed at the both of them, 'please take your bickering someplace else. And you,' she pointed at Chad, 'Don't come back till you have sixty-nine cents!' She stomped off, leaving the two teenagers red in the face.

'Well,' Sonny broke the uncomfortable silence, 'I guess there goes your banana.'

Chad looked at her scathingly. Did she have to rub it in?

'Hey, look,' Sonny defended, 'It's not my fault! I wanted to borrow a dollar ninety nine from your cast mates to buy another mango fro-yo!'

Chad rolled his eyes. Of course they wouldn't lend her money. It was privately agreed that none of the kids from Mack Falls were allowed any financial interaction with the monkeys of So Random. Except for Chad, of course. He was the exception to most of the Mack Falls rules; he had made them up anyway. Then again, Sonny wasn't exactly a monkey. What kind of monkey carried around cheddar bubblegum? He wrinkled his nose.

The two teenagers walked dejectedly to Sonny's table, where the empty cup of fro- yo was now standing. In a nearly mournful gesture, Chad put his banana peel beside her fro-yo cup. They stood there for a couple of seconds, before sitting down. They looked at each other balefully.

Suddenly, Sonny's face lit up with a smile. _Oh no, _Chad thought. _This can't be a good thing._

'Chad-'she began.

'Wait, are you going to make me do anything stupid?' he cut in rudely.

Sonny pouted. 'It's not stupid! It's a really fun game! Imaginary Foods!' she argued. 'Why don't we just pretend that we still had a banana and a mango fro-yo, respectively? Pretend it's still there.' She gestured to the empty fro-yo cup, and immediately Chad could tell that from the look in her eyes, she could actually believe that the cup was now filled with creamy yoghurt and slices of mango.

_It was worse than I thought._ 'That's the stupidest thing I ever heard.'

Sonny ignored him, and continued. 'Well, it does solve the problem of being unhappy over our now empty cup… and banana skin.'

Chad gave her a sideways look. Was she for real?

Sonny made her huge brown eyes even huger, and pleaded, 'Please Chad? Please?'

Chad wanted to die. Her eyes were so pleading and sparkly (nearly as sparkly as his own!) and he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist.

After a few more seconds of her puppy pout, Chad couldn't take it anymore. 'Fine,' he agreed warily. He pushed out his chair and grabbed his banana peel. It flopped around pathetically in his hand. He tried to hold it the way he would a regular (uneaten) banana. Sonny wasn't having any problems. She tipped her (imaginary) yoghurt against his (nonexistent) banana and smiled sunnily at him.

Chad sighed. _I give up, I might as well play along._ Chad took a bite of his (pretend) banana. It wasn't too bad. Really good for an imaginary banana. Sonny was taking her yoghurt really seriously. She carefully ate each piece of imaginary mango, and then quickly stuffed a spoonful of the yoghurt into her mouth.

As they ate their imaginary banana and frozen yoghurt together, Chad decided that it was probably even better than the real thing. And Sonny was even more pleased. She had gotten Chad to lick her spoon! She was going to tag it and keep it.

They smiled at each other, and just kept munching. And the best thing? Imaginary food never ran out.

Did you enjoy it? If you did (or didn't), please review! :D Every single review is really appreciated! Also, please suggest foods/fruits! (: Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
